Modern communications enable a user to access a large quantity of digital content. To assist the user in selecting from the digital content, a service provider may provide a catalog identifying available digital content. The user may search the catalog by keyword(s) or browse the product list. In some instances, the catalog may also provide recommendations based on the user's profile, viewing history or purchase history.